The 1997 Gordon Research Conference on Molecular and Genetic Basis of Cell Proliferation will be held at Colby Sawyer College from July 6- 11, 1997. The conference will bring together about 130 active investigators, post-doctoral fellows and students for discussion of recent advances in the areas of signal transduction, transcriptional regulation, cell cycle control, oncogenes checkpoints and cancer, extracellular matrix/cytoskeletal architecture, differentiation/ development and finally how signalling molecules involved in these processes are being targeted for drug development. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from North America and overseas, This conference will be a timely and important meeting in an area that is rapidly growing because it will provide a format that brings together investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in the regulation of cell growth. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique environment that encourages informal and open discussion among the participants and this in turn fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research.